Not Dating?
by Neopuff
Summary: Brocketshipping Brock/Jessie Takeshi/Musashi. Slight Rocketshipping James/Jessie Kojiro/Musashi. Brock discovers that Jessie and James are not dating, and takes that as an opportunity.


a/n: brocketshipping, the jessie x brock kind. yes, total crack. but i love crack :D i hope somebody out there manages to enjoy this!

----------------

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it _double!_"

The duo began their motto as usual, before Meowth cut in to finish it early. "Youse two need to stop wastin' time wit' that motto!"

They were utterly dumbstruck. "Wh-WHAT? Meowth, you love the motto!"

"Well, it's a waste of time!" Meowth scratched their faces and smirked at their squeals.

"Meowth! How dare you mess with my beautiful face!" Jessie lunged at the cat. James joined in, until they stopped and looked up, remembering that the twerps were standing in clear view.

"Uh..."

"Hey, do you guys fight like this all the time?" Ash inquired. He normally would've blasted Team Rocket off by now, but the trip with Misty and Brock had gotten a bit boring lately and he needed some more excitement. Misty and Brock stared at him awkwardly in reply to his question, and Jessie, James, and Meowth stood up and brushed off their clothes.

Jessie spoke. "Of course not!" She laughed. "It's just an occasional thing!"

James sighed. "Could've fooled me...OW!" He exclaimed as Jessie punched him over the head.

Meowth looked over at his teammates and sighed as well. "Hey kid, will youse just blast us off, already? I'm tired of listenin' to these two."

Ash shrugged and dropped his pikachu to the ground, before pointed towards the trio and shouting, "Pikachu! Thunde...ugh." He stopped at the sight of Jessie and James quickly grabbing on to each other in fear of the oncoming blast. Both of them re-opened their squinted eyes when Ash cut off his own statement.

"Huh? Hey, Ash, what's wrong?" Misty walked to his side.

"Those two-! They're always hugging and stuff! It's really gross to watch!" Ash complained. Being the little boy that he was, Ash wasn't interested in girls yet and found the sight of two people 'in love' revolting. "I mean, I know they're a couple 'n everything, but they don't have to show it off."

Jessie and James immediately let go of each other at this comment, glaring at their snickering pokemon partner.

Misty slapped her crush. "ASH! How can you be so mean? If they love each other, they have a right to express it!"

"Um-"

"But I don't wanna watch it all the time!" Ash argued.

"We're not-"

"Who cares what you think? I think it's cute!" Misty crossed her arms.

"HEY!" James and Jessie shouted simultaneously, cutting off the kids' argument. Jessie continued. "Contrary to popular belief, we are _not_ a couple. Just for your information."

Brock spoke up for the first time. "WHAT?"

Misty and Ash were equally confused. "B-but, all the hugging and flirting?! But you're not dating? Or married?"

James shuddered at the thought of being married to _anyone_. "No, we're not."

Brock's mind was suddenly on fire. He'd recently been wondering why he never felt the urge to flirt with the older woman in front of him (although she was a "bad guy", they'd worked along side the trio before and Brock knew she wasn't as bad as she claimed to be), and he realized it was because she was already spoken for. But if she, in fact, _wasn't_ taken, this changed everything! He suddenly ran to her side, taking her hand in his own and kissing it gently.

Jessie blushed slightly at the sudden attention and stared awkwardly at the "twerp" in front of her. "Wh-what in the-?"

Brock sighed dreamily and looked up at Jessie. "I'm so sorry I'd never tried before, I was so sure you were already taken..." Brock had a strict policy against cheating. He may have flirted with random women all the time, but if he ever managed to hook up with one he'd stop just for her. "...that I'd never felt the urge to try! But now that I know the truth, our love can fully blossom..."

Ash and Misty stared at Brock in confusion. "...BR-BROCK?!" they squealed.

James glared at the young boy, causing Meowth to snicker again. He wanted to say something, but knew nothing good could come out of it. This was a job for Jessie, who would probably hit the boy over the head and tell him to get lost. And she did, but James couldn't help but notice her hesitation before doing so.

"Ah!" Brock fell backwards. "So, playing hard to get, eh? Well, I know I'll be seeing you again, since you like to follow me around so much." Brock smirked at Jessie's face: it was a mixture of anger and complete embarassment. He normally would've assumed she wasn't used to this sort of treatment, but she was so..._gorgeous_ that he couldn't even imagine.

Brock stepped back over to his friends, who couldn't close their mouths. "Brock...I can't believe you've started flirted with the enemy!" Ash exclaimed.

Brock shrugged. "Well, I thought she was with James!"

Jessie blushed more (and she was blushing angrily, she insisted), not realizing that James was paying close attention to her. After she'd hesitated, he wanted to yell at her for even considering someone like that..._kid_.

"Um...y'know, that's enough excitement for today," Ash proclaimed. He pointed at Team Rocket and shouted, "Pikachu! Thunderbolt attack!"

"Pika-CHU!" the small rodent cried out, sending an electric shock to the three in front of it.

Jessie, James, and Meowth flew through the air and could barely hear a "Until next time, gorgeous!" from Brock before not being able to see the kids anymore.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off AGAIN!" They screamed.

James glared at Jessie. "So...that was annoying, huh?"

She looked over at him with a confused look on her face. "Hm?" She was still blushing a bit, he noticed.

"What do you mean, "Hm?"?! That little brat just randomly confesses his undying love for you?" He tried not to sound as annoyed as he was. "And you looked like you were gonna accept for a minute there!"

She smacked him on the head. "Oh, please, James! Not only is that twerp too young for me, but he's definitely not my type!" She angily admitted, "I'm just, um, not used to that sort of treatment, is all..."

James felt a bit guilty at that, when he recalled all the horrible things he'd said about Jessie and her love life in the past. He was about to say something when Meowth entered the conversation.

"I'm sure Jimmy would say all sorts of nice t'ings to ya if he wasn't so afraid of ya!"

James and Jessie both smacked Meowth while trying not to blush.

All three of them sighed at how dysfunctional they were. James and Jessie looked up at each other and smiled.

"If he tries something you don't want him to do, don't hesitate to order me to beat him up, okay?" James said with a 'brave' smile on his face.

Jessie laughed. "I don't think that'll be a problem, but alright, James."

-end-

god, i suck at endings. so this is brocketshipping / rocketshipping i guess haha XD technically you could count it as JUSTFRIENDS rocketshipping with meowth being a supporter, but yknow whatever your preference is, you go for it.


End file.
